


Missed Too Many

by LadyCressa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gochi - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCressa/pseuds/LadyCressa
Summary: In which Goku makes up for lost time on a special day of the year--after being gone for years.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	Missed Too Many

"Thanks for breakfast, babe! It was great!" I said as I rubbed my very full stomach.

Chichi's cooking was always amazing.

She smiled over her shoulder at me as she scrubbed our dishes. "You're welcome, Goku."

I stood from my seat at our kitchen table. "I'm going to go train! I'll back later today."

Chichi spun to face me, her eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute! Don't tell me you forgot about today!"

"Uh. Today?"

Chichi sighed as her shoulders slumped. "Never-mind," she said as she turned her back on me.

Gohan stared at me, his eyebrows raised. I glanced at Chichi to make sure she wasn't looking, and winked at Gohan. He smiled.

"What's today?" asked Goten.

I looked at him and shook my head.

I knew full well what the day was. Chichi's little sighs and the slump in her shoulders made me question my plan. Truth be told, I had far more than that little bit of upset to make up to her—missed anniversaries, missed birthdays, and missed Valentine's Days.

I had to make this one the best Valentine's Day ever for her and I knew exactly what to get her.

I went upstairs, grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a tan sweater Chichi knitted for me. Chichi liked me better in street clothes but I didn't want to mess them up while I set everything up for the evening.

"Now, I need some zenni," I murmured.

I grabbed the envelope containing money from our farm's first vegetable harvest. Chichi didn't know about that money yet. I promised Chichi I'd get a job when I got better from the heart virus and make us some money. Took me a while to keep that promise but I did. I stuck the envelope in my _gi_ pocket.

I heard a creak outside our closed bedroom door and ran to our open window, wide-eyed. I dove out of it and landed on my feet on the grass as I heard our bedroom door open. I grimaced before I realized that was my chance to run into the kitchen and grab what I needed there.

Thankfully, the back door was unlocked.

"I thought you left already," said Gohan with an eyebrow raised.

I threw a look at Gohan I pressed a finger to my lips as I glanced at the hallway.

Gohan chuckled.

"I wont tell mom."

I had no idea when she would come back into the kitchen so I worked as fast and as carefully as I could. I grabbed our picnic basket and carefully stacked several dishes and a couple sets of silverware in it.

Gohan approached with the neatly folded family picnic blanket in hand. He handed it to me. "Thanks, son."

Goten watched us from where he sat at the kitchen table, drawing a picture.

"Don't tell your mom I was here, okay?" I said.

Goten nodded. "Okay. But why? Where are you going?"

I chuckled and said in a quiet voice, "You'll understand when you're older."

I heard the bedroom door open.

"Uh oh," I murmured.

I slipped out the way I came in with one last wink at the boys. I kicked into the sky and took off toward Satan City to find my first gift to her. While out on a recent family shopping trip for new clothes, Chichi stopped to admire a ruby necklace with a delicate silver chain in a jewelry store's window display, a small smile on her lips.

The shop was easy to find again, the same necklace still on display. Good thing I had enough zenni for it. The clerk placed it in a red velvet box the same shade as the ruby and put the box in a silver gift bag with a red bow matching the box. He bowed as he handed the bag to me.

Then it was off to Bulma's. I needed to ask her if Goten could stay at her place with Trunks, anyway.

+++

The dragon ball radar beeped in my hand, showing me the location of the last dragon ball right under my feet. I was somewhere deep in a hot, sandy desert wasteland. Something glittered in the ground right in front of me. I pulled the last dragon ball out of the sand, put it in the chest Bulma had given me to carry the dragon balls in, and took off toward home.

I landed in front of the giant apple tree. In addition to the radar and a nice chest for the dragon balls, Bulma had even given me lanterns for the sunset picnic. I smoothed the blanket over the grass and set the chest on a corner. I set the lanterns around our picnic blanket and lit them with tiny sparks of _ki_.

Once that was done, I changed out of my dirty _gi_ and put on the sweater and jeans I grabbed earlier.

I nodded at my handiwork. "Now, we all we need is food."

I flew back to Satan City and got some takeout from one of our favorite restaurants. Our food was still nice and hot when I got to our apple tree with it. Instant Transmission really came in handy sometimes. I set out the meal and placed the lanterns around the picnic blanket, lighting them with tiny sparks of _ki_.

I flew home and climbed in through our open bedroom window. In the hallway, I knocked on Goten's door.

He opened it

"Hey, buddy. You want to go spend the night with Trunks tonight?"

Goten grinned. "Yeah!"

I chuckled. "Pack a bag. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

"'Kay!"

Goten hurried around his room, stuffing clothes and toys into his backpack. He pulled on his shoes. "Ready!"

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" asked Chichi.

I winced and so did Goten.

"Oh. Ch-Chichi," I stammered. "Ah. Heh. Goten's going to go spend the night with Trunks. I already cleared it with Bulma."

Chichi put her hands on her hips. "Is your homework finished?"

Goten nodded as he turned big, pleading eyes on his mother. "Yep! Can I go, Mommy?"

Chichi's stern frown softened. "Oh, I suppose."

"Yay!"

Goten dashed past Chichi and me and into the living room.

"Where's Gohan?" I asked.

Chichi sighed. "He left to go take Videl out tonight."

I nodded. "Good."

I walked past her and then winked over my shoulder at her. "Oh. And don't worry about dinner tonight. I want you to relax."

Her narrowed eyes softened.

"Let's go, daddy!" called Goten.

"I'm comin'."

"Thanks again, Bulma," I said.

Bulma smiled. "No problem, Goku."

I locked onto Chichi's energy and found her putting away chopped up meats and vegetables. I snuck up behind her, reached out—

Chichi spun around, a shoved slender a finger into my chest, and glared up at me. "You haven't been training. You're not even wearing that _gi_ you always do."

"Heh, babe, I'll never understand how you do that."

Her finger dropped away from my chest. "Huh? Do what?"

"Know when I'm sneakin' up on ya."

Chichi's lips twitched up. "Oh, a woman has her ways." Her eyes narrowed again. "Now, what have you been up to?"

I took her hands in mine. "Why don't you come with me and find out?"

I led her outside and scooped her up. Chichi yelped and giggled when I kicked into the air. The flight to the apple tree only took a few seconds. I set her on her feet just off the blanket.

"Oh, Goku," said Chichi as she folded her hands at her chest. " _This_ is what you've been doing?"

I nodded. "You do so much for us. I wanted to do something for you."

Her eyes welled up and my heart raced. I always panicked a little when she cried—even if she was happy. Chichi threw her arms around me before I could decide what to do or say. My arms settled around her and she turned her face up to me. Chichi pushed herself up on her tiptoes and pressed her soft lips on the corner of mine. My heart flip-flopped in my chest.

A growl echoed around the mountains and it took me a moment to realize the growl came from me.

Chichi laughed. "We better not keep that stomach of yours waiting."

I scratched the back of my head and chuckled.

After our meal, I handed Chichi the gift bag. She untied the bow with great care and opened the bag. With a glance at me, she held up the red velvet box and opened it.

Chichi gasped. "Oh, Sweetheart!"

She lifted the necklace out of the box and cradled the ruby pendant in her hand, letting the delicate chain dangle from her fingers. She undid the tiny clasp and put it on. Chichi asked me to put a necklace on her once when we were newlyweds and I broke it. I didn't dare try to help her now.

"It's beautiful!" said Chichi.

"You're prettier," I said.

Chichi giggled.

"One more thing," I said.

I picked up the wooden chest and set it in front of her.

One of Chichi's hands went to her chest. "What in the world?"

"Open it up."

Chichi opened the latch with a quiet click and lifted the lid. Her mouth fell open. The dragon balls' glow danced in her eyes. Her eyes welled up again, a hand going up to cover her open mouth as her gaze darted to meet mine.

I reached over the chest and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I want you to wish for whatever you want, Chi. Happy Valentine's Day. Sorry I missed so many."

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

I moved the chest aside and scooted up to her. I wiped her tears away.

Chichi wrapped her arms around me. "Just having you home is enough."

Yeah. I definitely missed too many.


End file.
